I Heart You More
by QueenofDiamondss
Summary: Kurogane is a high school student trying to survive a normal high school with a best friend who's anything but normal. Insanity ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my sunshine-y muscle head. How are we doing today? you teased, ruffling Kurogane s hair. He glared sleepily. He was never awake at the beginning of school. You on the other hand, you were wide awake ready to tease him. Lani shut up, he said, letting his head fall. You pouted. But Kurogane! you whined, I just bought the new Paramore CD! Who s going to listen to it with me now?? Kurogane whimpered. I don t want to blast my eardrums this early! If I say you re cuter than the lead singer will you go away? You laughed. True, with your short reddish orange hair you were hoping to someday pass off as said lead singer, but you were sure your 5 3 height, green eyes, and phoenix tattoo on your right shoulder would give you away. Then again, there was always the incognito option. Let me think about that one. Uuuuh no, you said shortly. Kurogane looked up at you tiredly, not understanding how your smile could be so sweet and mocking at the same time. If I pretend to listen- You waved your hand. You d be stuck with me until the CD finished playing. Really Kuro-kun, use that under-used brain! I know you can do it! Kurogane glared. You sat down next to him and hugged his arm. You know I wuv you Kuro-kun. I tease you because I care.

Why do you have to be so cute when you do that? Kurogane complained. Because it works, you said smugly. Kurogane chuckled and stood, lifting you up a bit. You squealed and let go, landing on your feet. Warn me will you!? you said, pretending to be mad as you put your fists on your hips. If it means I get back at you, no, he teased, ruffling your hair. You wrinkled your nose cutely and followed him down the hall. Your lockers were pretty close. You ll never get back at me Kuro; I ve been getting you for ages. How do you expect to win by now? He just shrugged. You two had known each other for forever! You could remember when he was this scrawny little kid who ended up getting more macaroni on his face than his construction paper. And your moms had pictures of both of you sitting in a kiddy pool with nothing but diapers on. That one you could live without. There were lots of fun times though. Pi atas, cake, being school partners, the tree-house in your backyard that you two had built together so many memories. And they were all saved forever in your moms scrap books. You ripped another flyer off your locker with an annoyed sigh. They were everywhere! Stupid cheer squad. Kurogane chuckled. What s the matter Lani, don t like the color or still haven t found a date? You stuck out your tongue at him. Just because I m the only one not excited about another popularity vote gathering doesn t mean anything. Besides, I know for a fact that you don t have a date.

Not all dances are popularity vote gatherings, Kurogane reminded. Unless it s homecoming Oh wait! It s homecoming! you said, pretending to be amazed. You sifted through the contents of your locker, attempting to find your text books underneath the CD s, snacks, and other miscellaneous items. So I take it you aren t going then? Kurogane asked. You rolled your eyes. Pfft. Give me a reason to. I have Guitar Hero, Rock Band, DDR, and a massive stereo at home. If I want to get dressed up for all of that, I have a closet. Why? Were you actually expecting me to? you asked. No. You smiled and gave him that teasing smile. Good. I would ve for shame -ed you. I m glad to see that you still know better. Kurogane (why s his name so long!?) tapped your head with a textbook. I don t think it s possible not to know better with you. You make yourself quite clear though knowing what you re thinking is a little harder. You re unpredictable sometimes! You grinned. That s me! And once again I ve managed to lose my- Kurogane handed you your books. We ve been keeping them in my locker since your disorganization got even worse since last year. You grinned sheepishly and giggled. So we did. How silly of me. Kurogane chuckled. Is there anything that runs through that pretty little head of yours besides music? He was amazed. Nope. In the words of Skye Sweetnam, music is my boyfriend! you said heroically. (It s actually a decent song. One of the only ones I prefer from her actually) And he hasn t left you yet? he teased, pretending to be shocked. You hit his arm lightly but you were smiling. Just remember Kuro-kun, I know where you live and after that it ll be easy to find your bed. You paused and then turned around and winked, giving the joke a new meaning. Kurogane staggered back dramatically. Oh god no! Anything but that! he mock begged. You laughed and headed to your class, walking backwards. I ll see you at lunch!...and help you find a date!

~

You snuck up behind Kurogane before hugging his shoulders, a hand over his eyes. Surprise! you yelled, stealing a few of his french fries as you did so. Holy-

Pineapple socks! you screamed, finishing and cutting him off at the same time. You had little siblings so it was always say something nicer or shut up. it was cool with you because you got to make up lots of fun catch-phrases. Clean things to scream out when you got mad or frustrated or startled kind of like Kuro-kun right now. X3 Kurogane pulled your hands away and tilted his head back to look at you. Oh my god Lani, I ve figured it out, he said in an awed, serious voice. You plopped down beside him. What? you asked. Why people tend to avoid me at lunch You waited, staring at him as if to say tell me! It s because you re seriously insane and you scare them all away! he yelled, throwing his arms up. You jumped slightly but waited to see if he was done. He stared at you, arms still thrown in the air, trying to keep a straight face. You giggled then fell back laughing hysterically. Kurogane had to lean forward to grab you before you fell off. You were at the end of the table after all. What? Why are you laughing like that? he asked. You gasped then sat up, vampire-style. (Which is pretty cool if you can get the hang of it) You smiled, head tilted. Because I already knew that. Kurogane shifted. It was pretty creepy to watch. Cool as hell, but creepy. You sat normally and snagged another fry. Besides, you re the one who just screamed out like a madman with your arms up for a good fifteen seconds. If I were a spectator I d say you re crazy too. You smiled sweetly and Kurogane just pouted. His ego was easily bruised. Something about something called pride. It owned him. He just rolled his eyes and starting eating the well it was supposed to be chicken stir-fry, it looked well you were happy you didn t buy lunch. So you want me to get you a date to homecoming? I know it s important to you for some strange reason, you said. Kurogane shook his head. I ll hang out with you. You paused. Say what? you cupped your ear and leaned forward. Kurogane looked over. It s no fun without you. I ll hang out with you instead. It s not like we re going to make homecoming court or anything. Why go? You tilted your head. I m happily confused it s nice to see you agree, but confused. Kurogane smirked. Unless you want to come with me as a friend and have the perfect homecoming, he challenged, knowing you d been dying to sabotage the stereo since seventh grade. You narrowed your eyes. You re on. Kurogane grinned widely as if he d just won something. You regarded him seriously. Hey Kuro you d never really get sick of me and leave me just because I m weird right? you asked. Kurogane set down his spork and grabbed your shoulders. Lani Suka, they day I leave my best friend is the day I ve lost every brain cell I have. After all our lives you think I d leave you? Earth to Lani! It s the times when you walk in and say I m home! that I know I ll never be bored, he tried awkwardly. You smiled. Thanks Kuro; you re a great friend and I m going to totally beat you on this bet. Kurogane chuckled. Whatever helps- You pouted. My line. Not yours.

~*~

You looked around guiltily once more before attaching the wires. You yelped, letting your fingers and hand flop at your wrist. It was actually quite amusing now that it was only numb. You grinned up at Kurogane. Psst! I m done! Let s go! He glanced over at you and nodded then saw your hand. For the love of manga Lani! he hissed. You grinned and stood, actually glad about the dress s skirt. It hid things very well. You snuck back out to where the dance was being held and smirked evilly. Wait until the start mentioning court, you muttered. Kurogane followed as if nothing had happened. He was good at that sometimes. Hey Lani, can I get us some punch? he asked. I don t know, can you? you teased, walking backwards. He grabbed your arm and you glanced over your shoulder to see a wall. I can. Would you like some? You grinned, using your fake, but awesome, British accent, Why of course darling. We can make our way to the terrace from there until the main event begins. Kurogane laughed and shook his head. I swear your crazy Lani. You grinned wider. But you love me for some reason. Kurogane handed you a glass and you two headed out to the near empty terrace. Only a couple couples were there and they were occupied with eating each others faces. Yep. I actually know what the reason is too, Kurogane said proudly. You paused, almost tripping on your dress. Say what? Kurogane leaned on the railing, turning the glass in his hands. His expression was serious and you wandered over to lean next to him. Kuro? He smiled wryly. I never thought I d be so nervous. You tilted your head but let him continue. Lani, you re smart, funny, obnoxious, outgoing, and pretty. We ve been friends for so long I just figured it was that. Then I got to thinking and I realized, he looked at you, I realized that you mean so much more to me than that. You smiled warmly and took his face in your hands. Kuro, I don t know how it took you so long, but I m glad you feel the same.

The sa- you gave him a rough yet tender kiss. His arms wrapped around you and you closed your eyes. Ok, so maybe homecoming wasn t so bad. You leaned into him, teasing him with your show of dominance. You could feel his smile as he responded to it. You both jumped when you heard Dead is the New Alive (by Emilie Autumn) blare from the stereos inside. You grinned and rubbed your neck. He he must ve turned the volume up the same time you turned it on. Kurogane smirked. Really? I thought that was you. You punched his shoulder lightly but blushed. LANI SUKA! You cringed. I know, I know: at least two weeks worth of detention, you finished. Then I m coming too. I helped her, Kurogane said. You grinned. I knew there was a reason I loved you. He grinned back.

~*~

You smirked as the detention teacher left again. He d been going in and out all afternoon of course it had nothing to do with the laxatives you d slipped into his coffee. :D You swung your head to look at Kurogane. So shall we continue where we left off? you teased. Kurogane grinned too. I don t know, you were giving up pretty fast on me last time. You moved onto his lap and kissed him roughly. That s what you think. He grinned back. You know, if I get to hold you like this every afternoon in detention, I think I like being a delinquent with you. You leaned in for another rough kiss before the teacher came back. You have no idea 


	2. Disclaimer

The only thing which belongs to me in 'I Heart You More' is Lani Suka. I only own Tsubasa in my own little world. Also in my own little world I am being chased by Interpol for stealing it from CLAMP and everybody else who legally owns it. But that's another story entirely of my own creation and it needs no disclaimer. 'I Heart You More' was written by an old friend whom I asked to write it and I give him/her every once of credit for it, even if you ignore this and thank me for it. His/Her username is/was lyricsforlife001 and s/he did far beyond my expectations in this story, which was probably a pain in the butt for them since they didn't know what Tsubasa was when I asked for the stroy, but that's still another matter... 


End file.
